Sleepover Scares
by Emily123454321
Summary: Maya is finally getting the chance to build a real friendship with Hanna, Spencer, and Aria, but A's interference is making it hard, not just to make a relationship with the girls, but also to keep the one she already has with Emily.
1. Questioning Myself, A lot

_Hey guys, I've been watching a lot of re-runs of the show lately, and I noticed that Maya never really connected with the girls like she did with Emily, though she connected better than anyone with Emily obviously, so I made this story to give them a time to get to know each other. Also, A is of course messing with them, but this time Maya is the one person A is targeting. This story should be about five to six chapters long. _

Emily's POV

I walked into school about to fall over. I had been up with Maya at her place the entire night before, and we had been drunk, so

anyone who knew about us could imagine where _that_ went. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria looked at me as I walked up to them, all of

them giggling as they knew instantly that the state I was in had something to do with Maya. "Have fun with your girly last night,

eh Em?" Hanna giggled as Aria and Spencer tried not to burst out laughing. "Shut up!" I hissed. They all erupted with ecstatic

laughter. "You guys are such bitches!" I whined. I suddenly felt arms around my neck, and smiled as I turned to be face-to-face

with my gorgeous girlfriend. "Hey you," I said with a smirk as I softly kissed the top of Maya's head. "Didn't ya get enough of that

last night Em?" Aria asked, and she Spencer and Hanna exploded into another round of laughter. I sighed and put my arm around

Maya's shoulder, watching as they finally ran out of breath. We all sat down, and for a minute or two I listened to them chat a bit

until I fell back into memory of last night, it had been truly amazing.

_Flashback:_

_"Emily come on! You know you want to!" Maya laughed. She was trying to get me to drink some red wine she stole from her mother. I _

_finally agreed. Maya had already drunk half the bottle and was close to drunk, if not already. Her parents were outta town and she had _

_texted me to sleep over the minute they left the house. We were originally going on a movie date, but she decided to bail on that. After _

_we'd emptied the bottle, we were both plenty drunk. Maya had already begun to be naughty; I watched as she stripped her shirt and jean _

_shorts, laced now only in a bra and underwear. I shook my head__, trying not to laugh. She giggled and kissed me softly, pulling my shirt _

_over my head and breaking the kiss, but only for a slight moment. I tried not to moan but the overwhelming will to do so finally took over _

_me, and a soft moan slipped out my lips. Maya smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my torso, as I wrapped mine around _

_her neck. Maya pushed me against the wall of her bedroom, and she slowly started kissing down my neck. I moaned again at the feeling _

_then concentrated my thoughts in trying not to jump from the light, ticklish, touch of her lips. She stopped at my stomach and slowly _

_put her hands on the pair of sweat shorts I was wearing. She looked up at me. "Are you OK?" I heard her voice just above a whisper. I _

_nodded. That had to be one of the things I loved the most about Maya, she was willing to anything I wanted to do, but she made sure _

_that I wanted to do it as well first and she didn't force me into anything I didn't want to do or wasn't ready for. She smiled at me then _

_pulled of my shorts, along with my underwear. I felt her fingers trace so unbearably lightly across my thighs, and I wasn't sire if it was _

_unbearable because she wasn't at the spot I wanted her at, or she was tickling me next to the most sensitive part of my body or both, _

_but it was driving me crazy. "Maya!" I whined her name. My center was getting hotter and hotter by the second. She let out a small _

_laugh and then I felt her two fingers go into me. I let out a loud moan, and Maya giggled slightly. I soon felt Maya's fingers slip out of me _

_and pouted. She smiled at me. I kissed her hard on her lips, and felt her unclasp my bra. I did the same to her and pulled down her _

_underwear. Maya and I fell onto her bed and I kissed Maya as she climbed on top of me. "I love you Maya," I whispered. "I love you to _

_Em," she said as we smiled and kissed again. _

_End of flashback_

I couldn't remember anything beyond that, but it had gone on for quite awhile. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hanna's

voice entered my head. "Emily!" she said loudly. "Oh, sorry, what?" I asked. She and the rest of the girls, including Maya, started

laughing hysterically. I felt my face get red. "Hey, come on Em, tell them what happened last night," Maya said. "No way!" I said. "I

could tell them!" she said with an evil smirk. "Maya!" I whimpered. "Hey, I'm just kiddin, lighten up a bit," she said, grabbing the

my hand that was around her shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Hey I was wondering, my parents are out of town tonight, so is

anyone up for a sleepover?" Aria asked. "I'm in!" Hanna said. "So am I," Spencer said. "I'll go!" I said. I noticed Maya shift

uncomfortably. "Hey, you OK?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. "Maya your totally invited too," Aria said. "Really?" she asked. "Of

course!" she said. Maya smiled. "Oh my god, you could show them your awesome singing skills that Hanna will totally be

jealous over!" I said smiling. "Hey!" Hanna said. "I'm not _that_ good Em," Maya said. "Yes you are!" I said. "Come on, pleeease?" I

asked."OK, fine, I'll go," she said. "Yay!" I said. "OK, my place at eight?" Aria asked. "Sounds good," Hanna said. Then the bell

rang signaling class. "See you guys later!" she said as she walked off to class. "See you!" We all said as we went our separate

ways.

Maya's POV

I was so excited for tonight. I had never really gotten to know the girls well, and felt this was a chance to get to know them. I had

been texting Emily all day and she had promised to pick me up, because I really didn't feel like showing up alone. I was so bored in

third period and could use Emily texting me right now but she was taking a test in her hardest subject and I didn't want to

interrupt her. Still, when I felt my phone vibrate, I still clung to the small hope it was her. It wasn't. In fact, I had know idea who it

was, the number was marked "unknown." I clicked on the text and looked at it confused before reading it again to make sure I

had read it correctly the first time. **"****Your precious girlfriend and her bitch friends aren't going down with out you, be ready. **

**-A."** I was really confused, but I guessed it was just someone messing with me. Many people had noticed me and Emily now, so I

guess it wasn't a big surprise. I sat through the rest of third period bored out of my mind till the lunch bell rang. "Saved by the

bell, literately," I mumbled. I wasn't really hungry, but anything to get a break from school. I walked up to Emily and she smiled at

me. "Hey," I said, flashing her another smile because of how uneven my voice sounded. "You OK? You seem kinda freaked out

about something," Emily said. "I'm fine, just bored from school work," I said. "Aint we all?" she asked with a laugh. She and I

linked hands and she walked me over to the table where Hanna Spencer and Aria sat. "Hey they all said at the same time. I

listened to them chat for a bit when my phone went off. I looked at it, now a bit worried. It was the same unknown number from

before. It read this time: **"Emily is gorgeous isn't she? She _must _have the body for more than swimming, huh? -A"** I was really

starting to get scared now. I had said she had the body for swimming the first day we met, but I had been in my room, and no one

else was there. I stared at my phone for a couple minutes before I heard Emily's voice. "Maya, are you alright?" she asked. I

nodded my head. "Yes, everything's fine," I said. But now I was beginning to question that statement, a lot.**  
**


	2. Which One is it?

**"**Hey_ everyone, thanks for the couple of people who reviewed my last chapter, I've sped up time a bit to where Maya and Emily have just arrived at Aria's house. Maya gets a text that really freaks her out, and she can't tell Emily. Hope you enjoy. :) _

Maya's POV

Emily and I walked with our arms linked up to Aria's house, and Emily knocked on the door a couple of times. When the door opened I felt a gust of warm air. "Hey! Glad you two could make it!" she said cheerfully and stepped aside to let us in. Aria's house smelled like cinnamon mixed with roses. We walked in to the living room where Hanna was trying to sing "We are who we are" by Ke$ha, but even though I tried to encourage everybody in singing, she was terrible. I really didn't have a right to say that either though because I was even worse. "See, that's why she will be jealous of your singing voice," Emily said under her breath to me. "Oh come on, she's not _that_ bad," I said. "Are you deaf?" Spencer asked. "No but she's better than I am," I said. "Thank you Maya!" Hanna said matter-o-factly. "Then sing, and we'll be the judge of that," Aria said. "But I suck!" I said. "Like hell!" That made Spencer laugh. "Anyone worse than Hanna deserves to _be_ in hell, just sing," she said. I shook my head. "Oh come on, please?" Emily asked. "No, I am not going to sing!" I said. "Ugh, your no fun," Emily whined. "OK, well whether she's singing or not, I know a song that most of us probably like," Aria said. She walked over to the Ipod doc and turned on a song that I had not heard in quite awhile, the song "Cold as You" by Taylor Swift. "Oh my god I love this song!" Hanna said. "Hanna if you sing I will make it my own personal business to see that you burn in hell," Aria growled as Hanna opened her mouth. It quickly snapped shut. I personally loved this song as well. I knew all of Taylor Swift's songs except for like, two of them. "I'll sing if someone else will afterwards," I said finally. "I will," Aria said. I closed my eyes and exhaled, then finally started to sing. "Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day, just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say, and now that I'm sittin here, thinking it through, I'll never be anywhere, cold, as you," I finished and opened my eyes to find all four girls staring at me. "What?" I asked uncomfortably. "Your like, amazing!" Hanna said. "The only time your voice could be worse than Hanna's is on opposite day," Aria said. I laughed. "Come on, I've always been able to sing that way," I said. "Well, you rock," Emily said. "Thanks," I laughed. I heard my phone go off. I looked at it and felt all the color drain from my face. It was the same blocked number from before. This time the text read: **"Well, Taylor Swift, maybe when I am done with Emily and those bitches you call friends you'll have a new single to write. -A" **

Emily's POV

I heard Maya's phone go off and watched her face turn pale white as she read the text. "You OK?" I asked her. "Yeah, just my mom telling me that I have ti help out at home tomorrow," she said. I let it go this time, but was still suspicious. "So who wants to watch a scary movie?" Hanna asked. "I'm in!" Aria and Maya said in unison. They laughed. "Totally!" Spencer said. "I don't know, I hate scary movies," I said unevenly. "Don't worry, just hide your face behind a pillow and you'll be fine," Aria said. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Lets watch this one, I've never seen it but always wanted to!" Hanna squealed holding up a box that read "Don't be Afraid of the Dark." I whined uncomfortably. "Hey, don't worry Em, I'll tell you when to close your eyes, I've seen it before," Maya said sitting beside me and putting her arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, well no spoiler alerts, I want to be surprised, and if your gonna tell her to close her eyes, do it so we don't hear it and let us know it's a scary part," Aria said. "Fair enough," she agreed. Hanna set the disk in the DVD player and watched as the screen popped up the play menu. She hit play and I shifted my legs so they were over Maya's legs and snaked my arms around her waist. She smiled at me and I smiled back as I leaned my head against her shoulder. As the movie began to play I watched cautiously, ready to snap my eyes shut at any moment. I watched as a bell rang and what appeared to be a maid walked down a large staircase into a basement. She walked up to a man who was kneeling beside a fire pit. "You- you rang?" she asked carefully. Maya's hand gently covered my eyes and turned my head into her shoulder. "Cover your ears," she whispered softly. I shivered at how low and scary her voice sounded but did as she said and plugged my ears. I could still faintly hear the screams of what I guessed to be the maid and shuddered. Maya held me closer to her and I looked up at her with terror in my eyes. She nodded at me, signaling it was safe. I looked at the screen to see a young girl walking in an airport. She finally met up with what looked to be a middle aged man with a woman who had to be just barley out of her twenties. I finally fell asleep to the feeling of Maya's arms around me; I loved that feeling, it was a feeling that made me feel I was safe. From A, from anything that was out to hurt me, from everything.

Maya's POV

I could tell from Emily's soft breathing that she was asleep. She was still smiling though, and she was gorgeous. After watching "Don't be Afraid of the Dark," we decided to watch something a little less blood and gore like, "The Twilight Saga, New Moon." Jacob was totally hotter than Edward. Everyone but Spencer was team Jacob, she was totally hooked up on Edward. I heard my phone go off again though no one else did. They were all too hooked up on the movie. I pulled out my phone and almost screamed at this text. **"Your on the Jacob team right? I think I prefer the ****"A" **team. And don't tell Emily or any of them you've been getting these, or I will make each and every one of their lives a living hell. -A" I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket. I was really starting to get freaked out by this "A" person. Emily groaned and blinked her eyes open. I smiled at her. "Hey," I said softly. "Hey," she replied quietly. I heard Hanna scream and we looked over to see her looking at a wall with a terrified look in her eyes. "What is it?" Aria asked. "Spider!" she said. "Oh my god Hanna," Spencer said. She walked over with her shoe and smashed the spider against the wall. "You're gonna clean that up now! If my mom see's that she'll have a cow," Aria yelled. "OK, OK, let me go get a towel," she said. She walked back in a few seconds later with a paper towel and cleaned the spiders remains up. She sat back down on the floor with Hanna and Aria. Emily and I were on the couch. I heard another phone vibrate and saw Hanna's phone on the couch. "Hanna your phone is going off," I said. She got up and looked at it. She smiled after looking at the phone for a few seconds. "It's Caleb," she said before texting him back. After she sat back down I said "I am soooo jealous of you and him." She looked at me. "Why?" she asked. "Because you guys are accepted by pretty much everybody, no one thinks you any different. With me and Em, people look at us, like, we've just committed murder or something," I said. "Hey don't worry about it, people will have their opinions, but what only really matters is your own," she said. "Thanks," I said smiling. I pushed a piece of stray hair behind Emily's ear. Hanna was right about what I said earlier. The only opinions that really mattered where ours, no one else.

Emily's POV

I woke up with a movie playing on full blast and Maya's arms around me. She was asleep, just as everyone else was. I got up and turned off the TV. Now that I was awake I was full of energy. I sat on the couch just as Maya fluttered her eyes open. "Hey Em," she said quietly. "Hey," I said softly before placing a small kiss on Maya's lips. She smiled. "How was your horror movie?" I asked. "Good, we watched Twilight after that, and then we watched every episode of the "Vampire Diaries," she said. "Damon or Stefan?" I asked her. "Stefan," we both said in unison. We laughed. "Hanna and Spencer are team Damon," she said. "What!" I said. "Damon is so ugly!" I said. "I know!" she followed. I only saw the first like three episodes though," I said. "Wow, you need caught up. Also everyone was saying that Bonnie looks exactly like me with blue eyes, but then when you see Bonnie's great great great grandmother, now _that_ is who looks like me. She even had my voice and everything! And the strangest part? Her name on the show was Emily! Creepy, right?" she asked. "Oh my god yeah!" I said. I heard my phone go off as Maya said she was going back to sleep. I walked over to it and stared in horror at the text. It read: **"I'm now targeting one of your little lovers, but which one is it? And what if you ask the wrong one about me? What will you do then? I can't wait to find out, -A."**


	3. It Won't Be Pretty

_Thank you all soooo much for all of you who reviewed my last chapter! I appreciate it! Maya and Emily have a huge fight here, but don't worry, in the next chapter they get back together! I needed a bit of drama! Also, I am having a contest. I want to see if any of you can guess how old I am! (FYI, the answer isn't as obvious as you might think!) The contest will go on till the end of the story. The winner gets to see sneak peaks from my best story ever that's coming out soon! (I will post the answer at the end of the last chapter!) Also scene set the next morning at Aria's and at school after the sleepover. (I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to get them back together as soon as possible.)_

Maya's POV

I woke up to find myself on the floor with like twenty blankets covering me. Now that I was awake I was sweating so I kicked them off and looked at the time. _Shit _I thought. It was almost time for school. I remembered where I was and that Aria had set an alarm clock for 7:30. It was 7:20 now, so I decided to just chill for a bit till it went off. I looked at my phone to see that I had 5 text messages from last night. That confused me. I cautiously opened my phone and went to my inbox. All of the messages were from the same blocked number that I had been getting texts from. I read over each one carefully. **"Maya, just cause you turn your phone off doesn't make this all a dream. -A" "I wonder how Emily would react if she knew I was texting you. -A" "Life is just like a cobra. If you make it angry, it strikes. -A" "Ah love. Such a powerful, yet, stupid, thing. -A" "Maya, I know more about you then you'd ever imagine. Don't think I wont find out if you tell someone about me. -A"** I read the texts over and over until I was in tears. Just then I heard Aria's alarm go off and Emily and Hanna jerked awake. I quickly tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down my face. Hanna didn't look at me right away, but Emily noticed my phone in my hand and looked at me with a face that said "I know something is wrong with you." I shook my head at her and stood up. "Hey you guys think we should get Aria and Spencer up?" Hanna asked. "Yeah, I'll get Aria," I said avoiding eye contact with Emily. A few minutes later everyone was up. "Anyone want breakfast?" Aria asked. "I do, I'm starved," Hanna said. "Sure," Spencer said. "You know, I'm not really all that hungry," I said. "Are you sure?" Aria asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said,. Emily looked at me suspiciously. After everyone else had eaten we all said goodbyes and Emily and I went to her car. As soon as I got in Emily exploded me with questions that I knew were going to come. "Why are you acting so weird? Is someone bothering you? You aren't acting normal!" she said. "I know, I know," I said. "It's nothing, I promise, just let it alone." Emily was now angry. "Why wont you just tell me whats wrong! Don't you trust me enough by now to tell me if something's bothering you that much?" Emily asked, hurt and anger in her eyes. "It's not that I don't _want _to tell you, it's just that, I, I can't," I just barley whispered the last part. "You can't. Of course you can't," she grumbled. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I questioned furiously. "Nothing, nothing at all," she said. We rode the rest of the way to school in complete silence. Not the comfortable kind of silence I was used to having when I was with Emily, but an awkward, angry silence. When we got to school I got out almost before Emily had even stopped the car. "See you later," I mumbled before walking away not giving Emily a second thought.

Emily's POV

I couldn't believe Maya didn't trust me enough to tell her what was bothering her. I was her fucking girlfriend for gods sake! If something was bothering her she should trust me to help her, right? Well if she wanted to be that way then I wasn't going to stop her. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe Maya and I were no good for each other. I slammed my locker door shut and almost shed a tear but I held it in. I was not going to show any kind of sadness. I saw Maya walking by talking to another kid from her math class. As she passed me she turned her head towards the girl avoiding looking at me all together. I sighed. I guess that we were over. Whatever was bothering Maya, she would now have to deal with it on her own. I was over her and I guess she was over me.

3rd person POV

If only Emily knew what really _was _bothering Maya. And if only Maya knew that Emily already knew about A, then this whole problem would be fixed. Neither of them expect what was going to happen next, but I can tell you this, it's not going to be pretty.


	4. Nothing at All

Hey_ everyone, I hope you all liked my last chapter, and I promise that they'll be back together in this chapter. Hope you like. :)_

Maya's POV

I felt so awful. I had never meant to hurt Emily. I really did want to tell Emily, but she wouldn't answer my text messages. Ugh this was so frustrating. She

wouldn't answer my text messages, I had sent her like 25 of them. Good thing we were in Mr. Fitz's class, he let us text when we finished our work.

Hanna was sitting beside me and seemed to notice that I was upset. She sent me a text saying **"U ok? u seem pretty upset about something"** I sighed. I

texted back **"It's just that Emily won't text me back cuz we got into a stupid fight that's all my** **fault"** I set my phone down and stared at my desk. I

saw Emily's picture come up on the screen meaning that she had texted me. I picked it up and clicked the view text button. All the hope I had that Emily

and I could work things out drained when I read that text. It read **"Maya, we r over, stop texting me, if u can't even tell me something that is **

**bothering u, then we shouldn't be dating, I'm sorry but we r done," **I sat there staring at the text, feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. **"Emily **

**please! Can I just talk you about this!" **I texted back worriedly. **"No Maya, if you thin that this thing can just blow over with a quick talk, then your **

**just plane stupid" **I sat back in my seat in sadness and despair. **"Your the stupid one!" **I texted back before turning my phone off completely. The fact

that Emily didn't even want to talk about this overwhelmed me, and without thinking I got up crying and ran for the bathroom. "Maya!" I heard Hanna's

voice call out but that just made me run harder. I ran into the bathroom stall and shut the door, tears pouring down my cheeks. I heard footsteps outside

the stall door. "I want to know whats wrong, will you talk to me?" she asked softly. I stood there thinking about it for a minute. "Please Maya? I just want

to help you," she said. I finally opened the door and stepped out. "OK, now whats wrong?" Hanna asked. "Emily broke up with me," I chocked out quietly.

"What! Why?" she asked, shocked. "We got into a huge fight and I tried to text her to talk about it but she wouldn't answer till she finally said to stop

texting her because we were over," I said. "What were you two even fighting about?" Hanna asked. "I- I can't tell you," I whispered. "Why not?" she

asked. "Because- because if- if I d-d-d-do then you'll g-g-get hu-u-rt," I stuttered through my tears. "I promise you that I will be fine, please tell me," she

said. I looked into her blue eyes. "A," I said quietly. "Huh?" she asked. "A. That's what we were fighting about," I said loud enough for her to hear. She

gasped. "You know about A?" she asked. "You seem to know about them to," I said. "Well yeah, all four of us get threatening text messages that are all

from a blocked number and signed by A," she said. "The same thing is happening to me! But I got a text saying that if I told Emily, you, or Aria or Spencer

about it that they would hurt you guys and I didn't want that to happen," I said. "Wait, does Emily know that you know about A?" she asked. I shook my

head. "That's why we were fighting, she was angry because I wouldn't tell her what was bothering me and now you know why," I said quietly. "Maya I'm

so sorry," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "And now Emily hates me and there's nothing I can do about it," I said. "Maybe you can't, but I can,"

Hanna said. "You would do that?" I asked. "Of course, you and Emily are my best friends, and you belong together, nothing should keep you apart," she

said. "Thank you," I said pulling her into another hug.

_Three days later_

Emily's POV

I noticed Hanna walking up to our lunch table. "Where the hell have you been?" Aria asked her when she got there. She'd been keeping us waiting for

half an hour. "Sorry, but Emily I need to talk to you, like now," she said. "What about," I asked her. "It- it's about Maya," she said. "Then I don't care," I

said. "Emily, please! Have you even seen her since you two broke up? She's a mess! Her makeup is always smeared from tears, she spends all of her free

time writing your name in a notebook with hearts around it or writing about how much she hates herself, and every time you look at her there are tears

running down her face! She's a wreak without you! I even know why she wouldn't tell you about what was bothering her, and she really was trying to

keep you from getting hurt Emily, now please listen to me!" Hanna finally finished. "She told you what was bothering her?" I asked. "Yes because after

she got the text saying that you two were over she ran into the bathroom crying her eyes out, and I don't blame her for being to scared to not tell you

what was wrong," she said. "Well then, out with it, what is wrong with her?" I asked. "The text's she was getting? The reason they were bothering her to

no earths end? They were all from A," she said. "A!" I said at the same time Spencer and Aria did. "Yes A, look at her phone messages!" she said. She

handed me her phone and I scrolled through the list of text messages that sure enough were all signed with an A and had a blocked number. "But I still

don't understand why she wouldn't tell me about this," I said. "Because she got a text saying that if she did then A would make all of our lives a living hell,

she was just protecting us the whole time" Hanna said. Now I felt awful. I had given up faith in Maya even when she was completely loyal. Now that I

knew I had to see if she even wanted me back. "I need to talk to her, where is she?" I asked Hanna. "At home, crying her eyes out," Hanna said. "OK, will

you drive me there?" I asked. "Sure lets go," Hanna said. "Wait! I'm coming with you," Aria said. "Me too," Spencer joined in. "Thank you guys," I said.

"OK, lets go before lunch is over!" Hanna said. We ran to Hanna's car and hopped in. In about ten minutes we arrived at Maya's house. I walked up the

porch steps with Hanna right in front of me. We walked up to Maya's room to see her lying on her side, her back facing us, with her sobbing quietly into a

pillow. "Maya?" Hanna said quietly. She sat up and looked at her in the doorway. "Hanna?" she said quietly. "Hey," she said. "Why are you here," she

asked. "I talked to Emily. She feels awful you know," Hanna said. "She does?" Maya asked. "Yeah, I really think you should talk to her," Hanna said. "I

wish she was here," Maya said. "Your wish is granted," I said as I walked through the doorway. Maya smiled. "What are you doing here stupid?" she

asked playfully. "Your right, I am stupid, and pathetic, and idiotic, and you have every right n the world to hate me," I said. Maya laughed a bit. "I don't

hate you Em, I could never hate you. Even if I act like it, I don't," she said. I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I didn't just mind my own business when you were

getting those texts from A," I said. "Don't be, you were just looking out for me, and I'm lucky to have someone like that," she said. She smiled at me and I

of course smiled back before kissing her softly on the lips. I realized something that day. If love is truly love, then nothing can break it apart. Nothing at

all.


End file.
